Michael-Zoey Friendship
The Michael-Zoey relationship is the friendship between Michael Barret and Zoey Brooks. Ever since season 1 of Zoey 101, Michael and Zoey have shown to be best friends. Like his best friend Chase Matthews, Zoey is also one of his best friends. It has been shown multiple times that Michael cares very much about Zoey, possibly even much as Chase does, which is Zoey's boyfriend. Michael is the only one to have cried when Zoey temporarily left PCA in the episode Goodbye Zoey. It has even been hinted, subtly, in the show that Michael may have a slight. crush/attraction towards Zoey. Michael has also, many times, attempted to get Chase to admit his feelings for Zoey, so the two could date and be happy together. Evidence of relationship 'Season 3' In Michael Loves Lisa, Michael finds out that Zoey is friends with Lisa Perkins, Michael's crush. Zoey encouraging Michael to ask Lisa out, to which Michael does. Michael's zipper ends up getting stuck in Zoey's Jet-X after asking Lisa out, and after leaving, falls over with the Jet-X on top of him. Zoey notices through her window, and admits that she feels bad for Michae's unfortunate situation with Lisa. Zoey then attempts to get Michael to sing in front of a crowd with Lisa sitting front-row. Because he gets nervous because of Lisa watching him sing, Michael vomits. Zoey feels even worse and apologizes to Michael afterwards. After seeing that Chase Matthews is about to accidentally run into Lisa with his go kart, Michael runs to her and grabs her, saving her from the wreckage Chase caused. The two, on the ground, kiss, to which Zoey smiles and is happy that Michael and Lisa are together. In The Radio, they were technically on the same side of the argument saying that Zoey should return the radio to Chase, because Zoey was going to give it back to him, and only didn't because she was mad at Chase for calling her a bad friend. Later, when Mark declares the radio is Zoey's, neither of the two are very happy about the decision. When Quinn and Logan, who thought that Zoey should keep the radio, go to tell Lola and Michael "they told them so," Michael (along with Lola) tells Logan that Chase deserves the radio makes Zoey feel more guilty, and the next day, she gives Chase his radio back. In Goodbye Zoey, Michael tells Lola, Quinn, and Logan that they should let Zoey leave PCA if she really wants to. Also, in the scene where Zoey says goodbye to everyone, the two hug goodbye and Michael cries, and Zoey tells Michael to not cry. Later, Michael yells at Chase for not saying goodbye, and that if he would have told Zoey to stay at PCA, then she would have never left. 'Season 4' In Roller Coaster, Michael admits that he is afraid of roller coasters and Zoey feels bad for him. After hearing that Michael is torturing Logan Reese for exposing Michael's secret throughout PCA, Zoey rushes to Michael to convince him that getting revenge on Logan isn't the answer. Throughout the episode, Zoey adamantly tries to help Michael overcome his fear. In Chasing Zoey, both are very excited that Chase is back from England, and that Zoey and Chase are now boyfriend-girlfriend. Category:Ships Category:Friendships Category:Male-Female ships Category:Ships involving Michael Barret Category:Ships involving Zoey Brooks